Déjeuner en Paix
by Reve de papier
Summary: 1974. Rosy et Julius pourraient être des jeunes mariés comme les autres. Ils ont vingt ans et plus amoureux que jamais. Pourtant dehors, c'est la Guerre. Cette chienne de Guerre qui défonce tout sur son ut. Même Rosy. Surtout Rosy. Julius il le sait bien, ça lui fend cœur. dans le fond, tout ce qu'elle veux c'est "Déjeuner en Paix". Inspiré par la chanson S.Eisher


▬ Déjeuner en Paix ▬

Je fais du bruit en rentrant à la maison.

J'en fais toujours, exprès. Rosalya est tellement stressée ces derniers temps. Tellement. Tellement. Elle cauchemarde toutes les nuits et elle passe des heures entières à pleurer. Elle ne veux pas que je le sache, c'est pour ça qu'elle veux que je fasse du bruit en arrivant. Un jour, je n'en ai pas fait et je l'ai trouvée, là effondrée dans le petit salon. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil contre la cheminée. Elle tremblait compulsivement et dans les flemmes avides de l'âtre j'ai entraperçu les derniers feuillets d'un journal moldu. J'ai deviné qu'elle avait du commencer avec les journaux sorcier avant de prendre les quotidiens qui avaient peuplés toute une partie de sa vie. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait fait brûlé tout les journaux de la maison dans une tentative désespérée de mettre une distance définitive entre elle et la réalité. Quand elle s'est rendu compte de ma présence, la panique à déformé les traits de son visage, elle s'est levée un peu titubante et s'est enfuie dans notre chambre qu'elle à fermé à clef. Elle n'en est sortie que trois heures après et m'as demandé de ne jamais revenir sur cette scène.

Alors je sais. Si elle veux que je sois bruyant c'est pour avoir le temps de camoufler ses larmes et ses peurs sous son sourire. J'étais véritablement ivre de son sourire lorsque nous étions à l'école. Il n'y avait rien pour nous rapprocher pourtant. Vraiment rien. Rosalya est fille de moldus, ma famille à le sang pur. Elle était l'étoile des Serdaigles et moi un serpentard pur et dur. Je n'étais pas particulièrement raciste, mais j'avais une certaine fierté et j'éprouvais un réel plaisir à manipuler les gens autour de moi. J'étais malin et j'ai toujours su m'y prendre pour pourrir la vie des autres. Pourtant, je me souviendrais toujours de son sourire, la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était sur les rives du grand lac, dans le parc. Garance Lhuissier, son éternelle amie palissait à vue d'œil visiblement dégoûtée par le goût de sa friandise et Rosalya Levi riait de tout son cœur face à ce tableau. Il ne m'as plus jamais quitté depuis. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle avait de m'en rendre compte. Et un soir, un soir il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Nous étions en sixième année et je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela c'est sur mais un garçon de mon dortoir à découvert le pot-aux-roses et ma relation avec « Rosy-la-sang-de-bourbe ». Je n'ai jamais su non plus le sort qu'il lui avait jeté, mais il est resté passif pendant un long moment la nuit venue lorsqu'elle est allée se coucher , elle à plongé dans un cauchemars atroce. Elle hurlait. Elle hurlait tellement. Je n'avais rien à faire dans la salle commune des Serdaigle mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la quitter de sitôt après qu'elle m'aie parler de ses inquiétudes. Ses inquiétude à propos de la guerre que nous vivons actuellement. Bien m'en pris. C'est couverte de sang -qu'elle perdait en quantité- qu'elle à rejoint l'infirmerie. Le sortilège lui avait lacéré la peau si profondément, il à fallut trois heures complètes pour que Poppy n'arrive à stopper hémorragie. Cette nuit-là pour la première fois , j'ai ressentis l'extrême nécessité de sa présence à mes côtés.

Nous nous sommes mariés en France par un superbe six avril de l'année 1973. nous avons passé quelques jours à Paris dans une paix totale, mais la réalité-cette même réalité que Rosy tente de fuir par tous les moyens-nous as rattrapés. J'ai du reprendre ma formation d'Auror et nous sommes rentrés à Londres. La Guerre nous attendait de pied ferme et le cadre idyllique dans lequel nous avions évolués au cours des deux dernières semaines tomba en lambeau avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de la mettre à l'abri. Rosalya était faite pour de nombreuses choses, elle possédait un caractère doux et conciliant et elle était faite pour aimer, pardonner, pour rire, pour vivre...mais encore moins que quiconque, elle n'était pas préparée à la Guerre. La guerre est comme une putain des quartiers sombres de Londres, elle veux plus toujours plus et quand vous n'avez plus rien : elle prend votre âme. Rosalya à été happée par un flot de violence qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir et l'université de Botanique à été mise à sac par des pro-sang pur avides de sensations fortes. Elle était dans un tel état de choc lorsque je l'ai retrouvée ce jour-là.

J'ai crus que mon cœur s'arrachait à ma poitrine.

Elle à pleuré, pleuré de tout son cœur. J'ai cherché une solution et nous avons déménagé vers l'une des propriétés de ma familles dans l'arrière Pays. Sans rien dire à personne. J'ai apposé un fidélitas sur la maison. Nous sommes les seuls gardiens du secret. Je savais qu'il serait trop dur pour elle de couper définitivement les liens avec ses proches. Surtout après que son retour à l'Université ne nous soit apparu comme parfaitement impossible. Née de moldus et mariée à un sang-pur elle était une cible prioritaire sur la liste des futurs mangemort. Elle ne sort plus, elle ne peu plus. Le courrier arrive sur une boite à notre nom à la magico-poste. Je le récupère avant de rentrer. C'est également moi qui envoie les lettres quelle me donne. Elle me souri beaucoup, elle dit que tout va bien, mais je sais. Je sais que c'est faux. Quelque chose à changé en elle. Je pense simplement qu'elle n'espère plus. Je crois aussi qu'elle se rend malade de peur.

Rosalya s'inquiète de tout. Des attaques sur les moldus qui se multiplient depuis le début de cette année 1974, des sorciers torturés dans tout le pays, de la situation des nés-moldus et bien-sur, des rafles. Elle se fait un sang d'encre pour moi. Pour moi qui ne rentre parfois pas la nuit. Ma formation s'est terminée et désormais je suis en première ligne. Elle passe sa vie dans l'angoisse d'apprendre par l'un de ces journaux qu'elle ne veux plus lire, que je suis mort et je ne peu rien faire pour la rassurer. Elle ne crois pas mes mensonges et elle ne supporterai pas que je lui en dise. Je ne veux pas lui en dire.

D'ailleurs, on ne parle jamais de mon travail. Elle ne veux pas savoir et je n'ai pas le cœur à lui en parler. Ça lui ferai bien trop de mal. Beaucoup trop. Alors on ne dit rien. C'est tabou. C'est tout. Des gens disent que c'est mal, qui ne dois pas y avoir de tabou dans un couple et qu'on dois pouvoir tout se dire. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je sais qu'il y à des discutions qui causeraient des blessures irréparables dans notre vie. Elle le sais également. Alors on ne dit rien.

Alors, je fais du bruit en rentrant à la maison.

Je l'entend sauter hors du fauteuil près de la cheminée et je fait exprès de ralentir l'allure, pour lui laisser un peu plus de temps. Plus de temps pour me faire croire qu'elle va bien. Elle sais. Elle sais que je sais que c'est faux. Elle est fragile ma femme. Si fragile et délicate. Mais ça non plus, on en parle pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, je l'entend trépigner. Elle s'impatiente, elle angoisse de savoir si je vais bien. Et, alors même qu'elle sais que ce ne peu être _que_ moi, elle me questionne. Sa voix hésitante remplis le salon et le vestibule.

«▬ Julius ? Julius c'est toi ? »

«▬ C'est moi Rosy-chérie. C'est moi. »

Elle soupire de soulagement et elle s'avance, en trottinant emprunte d'une véritable gaieté. Seulement lorsque je suis là. Seulement à ce moment là sa petite illusion est complète et je sais qu'elle est terriblement heureuse de me voir. Par-ce qu'elle m'aime d'abord et ensuite parce que tant que je rentre à la maison, elle peu continuer à rêver. À rêver que les choses vont bien. Elle sais que c'est faux. Naturellement. Naturellement. Pour autant elle ne veux pas changer cette dynamique et je n'ai pas le cœur à lui enlever ça. Je retire ma cape et elle m'enlace. Elle fait toujours ça.

Le feu dans le salon est éteint. Elle n'as pas dormi de la nuit, elle à attendu mon retour. Mais elle fait semblant. Elle fait semblant que tout est normal. Elle ne me posera pas de question et je ne lui en poserai pas. Je souffle sur les braises pour qu'elle prennent. Rosy adore que j'allume le feu comme ça. Comme un moldu. Je crois que son monde lui manque. Que ses parents lui manquent. Elle à préparé le petit déjeuné avec une infinie minutie et je me rend compte que ça à dut lui prendre la majeur partie de la nuit. Je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse comme un fou, comme si ça allait tout guérir. Mes blessures et les siennes. Elle éclate de rire et repose sa tasse de Café. Elle ris souvent quand elle prend son café.

Je sais que tout ce qu'elle veux, tout ce qu'elle veux c'est déjeuner en paix. Dans l'illusion d'un monde sans guerre et sans tristesse. Alors je brûle le journal.

« ▬ Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ? »

Et je chasse cette pensée d'un geste de main. Pour la rassurer et elle rit de plus belle. Elle me regarde à peine. Rosy est triste. Elle est brisée en dedans. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Alors on fait semblant. On fait semblant que tout va bien et qu'on peu être heureux.

Tout ce qu'elle veux c'est déjeuner en Paix. Moi je veux seulement la voir rire de tout son cœur comme elle le faisait si bien.

Peu importe le nombre d'illusion dont je dois l'abreuver pour cela.


End file.
